Reagen Queanbeyan
Christopher Reagen "Ree" Queanbeyan-Twangusua MP (/ˈriːgən kwiːnˈbiːən/ ''ree-gən'' kween-'''bee'-ən'', born 20 December 2030) is a Craftian politician who was the 25th Prime Minister of Craftia from 2064 to 2067. He was Leader of the Craftian Conservative Party from 2059 to 2067. Queanbeyan is the second member of his family to become Prime Minister, following his mother Mel Queanbeyan, and the second Prime Minister to be related to a previous one after Vincent Leonard (2050–2051, brother of Roy Leonard). He is the youngest Prime Minister ever at the time of taking office, being only 33 years of age upon taking office. He remains Member of Parliament representing the rural Addams-based Division of Redleaf (since 2049), serving on the backbench since 2071. Queanbeyan was born into the Queanbeyan political family and was involved in politics at a young age. He entered parliament at the age of 18, being one of the youngest federal parliamentarians ever. By 2052 he was in Cabinet, serving under his mother Mel, who was Prime Minister at the time. He served as the Minister for Sport and Recreation until 2053, when he became the Minister for Indigenous Affairs, and in 2055 he became the Deputy Prime Minister of Craftia, holding both positions until the defeat of the M. Queanbeyan Government in 2058. In January 2059, Mel Queanbeyan resigned from the leadership of the Conservative Party, and as deputy leader Reagen Queanbeyan contested the consequent caucus vote, winning in the second round by an outright majority, hence becoming the youngest ever leader of a major party (at the age of 28). Under Reagen Queanbeyan's leadership, the Conservative Party moved to a more socially conservative and markedly less economically liberal position on the political spectrum compared to his mother. A reputation as a naïve and inexperienced leader undermined the Conservatives' image, and the party resoundingly lost the 2061 election. However, the party was so bereft of leadership that Queanbeyan was forced to continue as leader despite resigning after the election. During the United Party's second term in government, racial tensions flared concerning job security and refugees. Queanbeyan's Conservatives used this to their leverage, turning to right-wing populism and nationalism against the government, which was perceived as wishy-washy and incessantly political correct. After tumbling in the polls throughout 2063 and 2064, United lost the 2064 election to the Conservatives in a landslide, and Queanbeyan became the 25th Prime Minister of Craftia. In his first months as Prime Minister, Queanbeyan embarked on a markedly 'Craftians First' agenda, curtailing the annual immigration and refugee intake, heightening anti-terrorism laws, and supporting Craftian domestic industries. He significantly boosted the popularity of the Conservative Party with White Craftians and working class voters. However, his unpopularity with the wider Craftian electorate was still a major liability for the R. Queanbeyan Government, and towards the middle of his term he switched to a more moderate approach. This only served to paint him as a 'flip-flopper' in the eyes of the public, in addition to his highly unpopular federal budgets. His economic policies as Prime Minister are generally regarded by the public and scholars as unsatisfactory and ill-judged. Despite these misgivings, Queanbeyan remained competitive with the opposition parties. In the 2067 election, the arrival of new and popular opposition leader Lewis Terrys, combined with a lacklustre campaign, led to the government being defeated on a 7.5% swing after a single term in office. Queanbeyan immediately resigned as leader and returned to the backbench. Queanbeyan's prime ministership is often ranked very low by scholars and the general public alike, having been tainted by an unclear message, constant backflipping, the alleged use of right-wing populism and scaremongering tactics, constant gaffes on Queanbeyan's behalf, a dysfunctional Cabinet with frequent scandals and shuffling, and a general inability to manage the economy as a result of his inexperience, leading to Queanbeyan being regarded as one of the worst Prime Ministers in Craftian history.